Haku's Return
by ruroni
Summary: the title sais it all r&r hakunaruto.(temporary pause)
1. Default Chapter

Prolog  
  
Haku's POV  
  
So cold. Can't breath. My eye's start to open and I see only blackness. I feel constricted. I try to move. I realize where I am .my memories flash back to me but the clearest ones are of the fight and of Naruto start to gather my charka to create my water needles. In my mind I wonder how long I have supposedly been dead. *bang* the cold winter wind hits me hard in the face and wakes me up immediately. I slowly try to sit-up. I look around. I look beside me and see Zabuza's grave surprisingly I do not mourn. I realize that Naruto's scent is strong. I slowly lift myself up from the ground. I feel weak. I slowly start moving towards Naruto's scent.. 


	2. the meeting

The meeting  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Why do I always have to do the work?" Naruto grumbled, as he carried the heavy baskets full of senzu berries. "What do these stupid berries do anyways and why the hell do these things have to be picked at moonlight. *Rustle* Naruto's head snapped up at the sound. "Hello is anyone there. Sasuke is that you." Naruto took a step towards the sound. "Hello. I this is a ..." Naruto silenced himself. He sniffed the air. That scent was so familiar to him almost like... No it couldn't be, could it? Naruto ran towards the scent. He found himself in a wooded clearing. "Haku!" Naruto called, trying to find him. "Naruto" naruto quickly turned his head towards the voice.Naruto couldn't believe his eyes in front of him was Haku and his stomach was bleeding badly. "Haku" Naruto called while running towards the bleeding boy. "Naruto. Help me" Haku whispered. Naruto looked Haku over then asked "are you okay. Are you having you're period by any chance. (Dear readers naruto is not an idiot he just does not know. Okay okay he is a nincompoop ^_^`) *boom* "Fine you don't have your period but you didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto whimpered as he rubbed his aching head. "So what happened" Haku looked over his shoulder. Naruto stared at where Haku had glanced. There where dead bodies pinned to the trees by Haku's Ice Needles. "Oh" then looking back at Haku he noticed that there was green stuff in Haku's blood. Surprisingly he realized that it was viper poison. (It's actually surprising that he knew that Haku was actually bleeding in the first place ^_^) "Do I have to suck it out" Naruto whined "Well what you are waiting for" Haku impatiently said. Naruto then looked at Haku as if Haku was crazy.Haku noticed this "What" Haku said purely confused. "You're not uncomfortable with that" Naruto said uncomfortably. "Of course not, I don't want to die do I" Haku said. "Oh um terrific"Naruto said uncertainly.  
  
Cliffy cliffy. Hope you like it so far my friend sliver fang helped me. 


	3. Flashback

Haku's POV  
  
I felt the sun on my face and I opened my eyes. Suddenly every thing that happened came  
  
flashing back to me. I remember how Naruto sucked the poison out of me. It felt so good  
  
especially when he had to take the leech out.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Naruto finished sucking the poison out. "There finished" said Naruto stepping away form  
  
Haku. "Um...Naruto I kinda hate to tell you this but it's not over see I sort of have this  
  
leech inside my mouth and I um can't seem to get it out" I said shyly.  
  
"So what do I have to do" Naruto said uneasily.  
  
"Okay you just have to get the leech out by sticking your tongue in my mouth and forcing  
  
it out" I blurted out.  
  
"Do I have to" Naruto whined.  
  
"Well let's put it this way if you don't do it I'll die okay" I replied irritated.  
  
"Well I don't want you to die so okay"  
  
*a few minutes later*  
  
"Thank you Naruto" I whispered before I was engulfed by blackness. (He fainted)  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey sorry it's so short but my friend silver is getting on my case and threatening me not  
  
that she's stronger then me okay. So the chapters may be short or long depending on her  
  
temper. 


End file.
